Bad Timing in Hazzard:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: There is a Robbery in Hazzard, Get ready, and revved up for a ride in The General Lee Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts, A Major Character gets shot! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Bad Timing in Hazzard: Prologue:

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reviews on "The Strength of it all", and "A Special Moment"**_

Bad Timing in Hazzard: Prologue:

The Duke family of Hazzard, Georgia was at their breakfast table as usual, and Jesse Duke, the Family Patriarch, said "Grace", and they all sat down to a great meal that Daisy cooked up for them.

Bo said to his family on this day, "We will go do our errands, and shopping, then help Cooter with his garage, and then head to the Boar's Nest for a night out", and the other family members agreed, they can't wait for once to have a nice quiet time together.

Meanwhile, in the heart of Hazzard, a couple of crooks named Simon, and Carter were outside of the Boar's Nest, and they were checking out the scene, they saw that people coming in, and out, and Simon asked, "What do we do now?" and Carter said, "We take the money, and valuables, and get the hell out of Georgia", and Simon agreed, and they went to get ready to rob the famous bar.

Jesse, and the Duke clan made their way to Cooter's, and he said over the radio, "Hopefully there isn't a lot of stuff at Cooter's, let's invite Cooter, he needs a night off", and Luke like the idea, and so did Daisy, and Jesse, and she said, "Great idea, Bo", and Jesse said, "He would love it", and the three vehicles made their way towards the friendliest Garage in Hazzard County.

Simon, and Carter entered "The Boar's Nest" with masks, and guns, and Simon yelled, "This is a stickup, no one moves!" and scared the crowd, Carter went to the Bartender, and yelled, "Money, now!" and she did what she was told, she took the money out of the register, and put into Carter's bag, and Simon said, "Everyone stays calm, give me your valuables, and don't move, Carter will collect it, and if you move or make a sound, you die, get it?" and the Patrons nodded, and Simon said, "Good, Carter, get the loot", and he did, and Simon took a look out of the window, to make sure no Law Enforcement was outside.

Cooter, and the Dukes finished up at the Garage, and Cooter said to Daisy, as he rode with her, "I appreciate y'all helping me, I thought I would never get those orders done", and Daisy said, "No problem, Cooter, you would've done the same for us", and she picked up the radio, and said, "Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Bo? Follow me, I know a quicker way to get to the Boar's Nest", and the male Dukes said in unison, "OK, you got it, Daisy", and the Pickup, and the "General Lee" followed the "Dixie" on the road that Daisy's shortcut leads.

End of: Prologue: Bad Timing in Hazzard:

_**Balladeer: Do the Dukes, and Cooter know that when they enter the Boar's Nest, that they are going to be entering into bad timing? Stay Tuned for the first act, so stay tuned y'all, this is gonna get good**_


	2. Emergency: One:

Emergency: One:

Meanwhile Simon was in the back counting money, and Carter got Enos, Cletus, Rosco, and Boss out of Boss's office, and got them harshly on the floor, among the other Hazzard County citizens. "**_Don't move, or someone will get it!"_** he warned the fat Commissioner, and the sheriffs as he waved a gun at the people.

Luke, Daisy, Bo, Cooter, and Jesse got the Boar's Nest, and they went the back as usual, and what they didn't know is that the place was being robbed, and the robber, Simon heard them, and hid, the gang came in, and saw the place was unusually quiet, and Luke, and them went to the kitchen door, and took, and saw only one robber, Simon and Luke said, "These are fair odds, and I like them", and they heard a voice saying, "Think again, Cowboy", and he said shouting, **_"Move!"_** and he led them into the huge Bar, and Dining Room.

Carter heard the bickering, and he smiled when Simon brought out the Dukes, and Cooter, and he said, "Bring them over here, Brother", and he did, and Carter went over to them, and focused on Daisy, and said, "Hello, Sweetness, how about being mine forever?" and Daisy said, "In your dreams, Slug", and Simon came over, and they felt her up, much to the male Dukes being upset, and she kicked them, and knocked them over, and Carter grabbed her by the arm, and gave her a fat lip, and a bruised cheek, and Bo said nastily, **_"You are a living yellowbelly coward!"_**, and Luke said, **_"Leave her alone!"_**, and Carter said with a sly smile, "OK, as soon as I get this", and he reached over made a grab for her locket, and Daisy screamed, **_"No, that was my Aunt's!"_**, and Jesse made an attempt, and tossed Daisy to the side, and said shouting, **_"Give that to her, you low down snake !"_**, and he was fighting over it with him, and Carter said loudly, **_"Get off of me, you stupid old man!"_**, and he turned to his brother, and said shouting, **_"Simon, help me!"_**, he was panicking, and Simon got his out, and shot Jesse in the stomach, and he fell backwards knocking over the table, and chairs. Daisy screamed out loudly, and so did the Patrons, and Carter said shouting, **_"Let's get the hell out of here!"_** and Simon agreed, and they left.

As they got in their Getaway car, Simon said with confidence, "We sure outsmarted those Hicks", and Carter said, "Don't celebrate just yet, we will get those family members, and friend after us", and Simon said, "Let's get to the Hideout", and Carter said, "Yeah", and they picked up speed, and headed for Hazzard County Woods.

Daisy went over to her injured uncle, and said crying out, **_"Bo! Luke! Uncle Jesse's been shot!"_** and she turned her attention to her Pale turning uncle, and the cousins were in shock, and hurried over after making sure everyone was ok, and set them home, along with Boss, Rosco, Cletus, and Enos, and Cooter felt helpless, and sorry for his best friends, Luke took off his Denim jacket that he always wore, and said to Daisy, "Here, put this under his head", and the Duke Cousins tried to remain calm, but emotion was getting the best of them, and Bo took off his Yellow shirt, that he wore with his Blue shirt, and said, "Here, apply the pressure, Daisy", and she was doing that, and the boys were talking to Jesse, keeping him from dying, "Stay with us, please, Uncle Jesse", Bo said pleading as he shed tears, and Luke said, "You can't leave us, we need you, don't you dare, Old man", and Jesse smiled at that, and Daisy said as she was crying, "Please, please, stay with us, Uncle Jesse", and they saw that his eyes were closing, and Daisy shouted, **_"No!"_**, Luke said commanding, as he was lightly slapping the elder Duke's face, **_"Don't you dare, Uncle Jesse, please stay with us!"_**, and Bo said pleading, "Yeah, you are a fighter, and you know that a Duke **_never quits_** anything, even life, you hear me, **_fight!_**", and Luke, and Bo yelled in Unison,**_ "Cooter, Get an Ambulance in here, hurry!"_**, and Cooter yelled, **_"I'm gone!"_**, and the Dukes were making sure they were doing their best to make their Uncle comfortable until the paramedics come.

End of: Emergency: One:

**_Balladeer: Will Uncle Jesse survive the Gunshot wound? Can Bo, Luke, and Daisy get the robbers? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of: Bad Timing in Hazzard, Y'all! _**


	3. Jesse's Condition: Two:

Jesse's Condition: Two:

Meanwhile, while the gang was getting Jesse ready for the hospital trip, Carter, and Simon got to their hangout, a cabin in Hazzard County Woods that have been abandoned. Carter said, "No one will think of looking for us here", and Simon said with a nod, "Yeah, let's get the loot, and go in", and they went to clean out the car, and went inside the old cabin for a while.

Cooter came back in a hurry, "Bad news, Guys, the Ambulance won't be here, it's in Chicksaw County cause theirs is down, and they need to get patients to their hospital", and Bo remembered something, "Coot, Didn't you lend your truck to Luanne?" and Cooter smiled, "That's right, she gave me a ride to the Garage, she needed the Pickup to get here this morning", and he went behind the bar, and found the keys, and he said to himself, **_"Thanks, Luanne"_**, and he hurriedly went back to his friends, and Luke said, "Tie the shirt around, Daisy, to stop the bleeding", and she did, and Jesse let out a small moan out, and she said, "I am sorry, Uncle Jesse", as she was crying again, and Luke said making sure everything was set, and he said in a commanding tone, "OK, Guys, help me lift him", and they lifted him, and grunted as they did, and they got him into Cooter's truck, and covered him blankets, and still used Luke's Denim jacket as pillow, and they set him in Daisy's lap, she, and Luke kept a close eye on their uncle, and Bo gave the signal to Cooter, by tapping twice on the top of the Pickup, and shouted loudly, **_"Cooter, let's go, no fancy driving, straight to Capitol City Hospital!"_**, and Cooter shouted his favorite saying, **_"I'm gone!"_**, and off they went in a hurry to the hospital.

Carter, and Simon were counting up their inventory of money they stole, and Carter said in his New York accent, "It would had been a sweet deal if the old man didn't fight us over the locket, and now we have a witness that live, his friend, and family to deal with", and Simon said, "Yeah, but we are going to get them where it hurts", and he laid out the plan of killing Jesse first, then get Cooter by running him off the road, and off a cliff, then get Daisy by torturing her, and finally get the Duke Boys, by having them one watch the other one get shot, and Carter said with a sinister smile, "Genius, pure genius!", and they made the arrangements, and have dinner, and rest for a while.

Meanwhile the gang got to Capitol City Hospital in no time, and Jesse rushed in, and Dr. Appleby was doing the surgery, and the Dukes, and Cooter waited for 4 hours in the Waiting Room, and Dr. Appleby came out, and everyone got up, and Bo said, "How is he, Doc?" and the elderly doctor said, "Not good, he lost a lot a blood, he went in Cardiac Arrest twice, and he is stable, but in Critical condition, the next 24 hours is critical", and they all nodded, and Cooter said, "Why don't y'all go home? I will stay with Jesse, and do the first shift, and I promise if anything changes, I will call you", and the 3 exhausted Dukes nodded, and thanked him, and headed back to their farm, for a long night sleep.

Carter, and Simon went out to get the supplies they need for getting the rest of the Dukes out of the way, and also Cooter. "Those Hicks won't be messing with us ever again", and Simon said with a chuckle, "You got that right, they won't live to testify against us, or bring us in front of the Supreme Court of Georgia", and they both laughed, and went to organize their stuff.

Back at the Duke farm, the Dukes were getting ready for bed, and Exhaustion, and Emotion over took them, and when they finally went to sleep they each dreamed of a moment with Jesse in them, and here's how each went:

**_Daisy was Rock Climbing with her uncle, and they learned while Bo, and Luke were away with NASCAR, and it was normal cool Summer day in Hazzard, they were just done with their picnic, that Daisy had packed for them, and they decided that they were gonna climb Conner's Peek, and off they went, and they were doing so fine, until Jesse slipped, and Daisy got him by the hand, and shouted, "Hold on, Uncle Jesse!" and he shouted back, "I am slipping, help me, Daisy!" and it was true, he was, he was slipping out of her tight glove grip, and he said finally, "You got to save yourself, let me go, Remember I will always love you, Baby", and he let go, and fell down towards the bottom of the Peek. She let out a loud scream, "NO!" and she cried letting out loud sobs._**

Daisy woke up with a start, and she was shivering, not from the cold, but from fear, and she decided some warm milk would do her some good. So she went to the Kitchen, and then headed for the Living Room, so she can think.

**_Meanwhile Bo was at the nearby river with Jesse, they were doing some Bass fishing, and it was a great day for it, and they were having a great time, all of sudden, Jesse fell in, and couldn't swim, and Bo went in after him, and Jesse screamed, "Get back, Bo, it's too dangerous, please, get back!" and Bo shouted, "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse, I will get you!" and he saw Jesse went under, and got him. He went back to the shore, and began C.P.R. on him, but got no response, and he did it three times, and he said, "Dang it, Uncle Jesse, please breathe, and wake up, you are worrying me", and he did it until he saw no response, and he shouted "NO!" and he let out little sobs, and he put himself over his Uncle's dead body, and cried._**

Bo woke up with a jolt, and sweat was pouring down his forehead, and he tried to calm himself down, and he thought to himself, "**_Warm Milk would make me feel better"_**, and he went to the Kitchen too, and poured himself some, and he as he was going back to his room, he went by the Living Room, and stopped for a second, he saw Daisy wide awake, and she smiled, and patted the empty space besides her, he smiled, and set his glass down besides her, and went in to her loving embrace, and they stayed like that for awhile.

**_Luke was driving the "General Lee" home from town, he was doing errands for his Uncle, while Bo, and Daisy were out of town, and when he got back to the farm, he noticed a fire had started, and spread through the house, he went wide-eyed, and he hosed himself with the hose, and went in, and he kicked every door, and checked every room, except Jesse's, and Luke called out, "Uncle Jesse? Uncle Jesse, Please answer me!" and he waited for some sort of answer, and he heard a cough, and said, "Luke, I am in my room, please help me!" and Luke shouted, "I am coming, Uncle Jesse!" and he busted in, and found his uncle on the floor trapped by a beam, and Luke tried to lift it, but couldn't. "Don't worry, I am gonna get you out", and he tried to get the beam off, but couldn't, and he found a Shovel, and he used the other end of it, and with all his weight behind it, he tried once more, and couldn't, and Jesse said, "Luke, get out of here, before the next beam get us", and he said, "Now, do as I say, Boy, get out of here!" and the fire suddenly blew out larger flames, and the 2nd beam came crashing down on Jesse's already injured body, and Luke screamed, "No!" and cried out with large hard sobs._**

Luke woke up, also having trouble breathing, and catching his breath, and he composed himself after 20 minutes, and he thought to himself, **_"Maybe some warm milk will be the trick"_**, and he went into the Kitchen, and got some, he went into the Living Room to bypass it, to get back to his bedroom, and he stopped, and smiled as he found his youngest cousins on the couch together, he put his half glass of warm milk besides theirs, and sat down besides them, and welcomed him into their arms, and said, "This is only until we fall asleep", and he kissed Daisy on the forehead, and hugged Bo, and the youngest Duke cousins each placed their head on each of his bare shoulders.

Daisy said, "You know, I just had a horrible dream about Uncle Jesse", and she relaxed against her older cousin.

Bo said, "Me too, that's why I can't sleep", and he was scared with emotion.

Luke said, "Me too, and the only way we will feel better, and get some sleep, is to catch the Yellowbellied cowards, who did this to our Uncle", and he hugged his cousins close to him, so they would feel secure.

They agreed, and they talked about a plan, and involving Cooter, and they finished their milk, and fell asleep on the couch without further nightmares.

Meanwhile, Jesse's system was failing, and Dr. Appleby told him that it was hopeless, and there is nothing else that could be done, and he left. Jesse was coughing, and wheezing, and he looked at Cooter, and he said to his friend, "Cooter, please call my family, I want to see them before my time has come", and the friendly Mechanic nodded, and made the call.

The next morning, the phone rang, and Luke reached for it, while not disturbing his sleeping cousins, and he said, "Hello?" and it was Cooter with some bad news.

Cooter said sadly, "Luke, you, Bo, and Daisy better get here, Uncle Jesse has taken for the worst", and he hung up, and went back to be with the elderly Duke, that he thought of as family. Luke woke up his cousins, and told them about Cooter's call, and what was happening at the hospital, and Daisy rose up, and looked at her cousins.

Daisy said, "Let's go, it may not be too late", and the male Dukes nodded, and they went to their rooms, and got dressed, and got into Cooter's old Pickup, and sped all the way to Capitol City Hospital to be by their Uncle's side, as he was there for them.

Cooter was waiting for them, and when they got there, he said sadly, "There is nothing more Doctor Appleby could do", and Daisy cried, and leaned against her cousins for comfort, as they did the same with her, and they cried a bit, and Luke said hoarsely as he cried, "Can we see him, Cooter?" Bo asked equal with emotion, "Yeah, Can we? we have so much to say to him", and Daisy said crying, "We want to show our last respects to him", and Cooter said with a smile, "Sure, Doctor Appleby said, "Kin would be the best last cure for a dying man", besides Jesse is asking about you, he woke up, and has been awake for an hour, asking for the three of you", and they nodded, and made their way towards their Uncle's room.

The three Duke cousins were making their way towards Jesse's room, and they don't know what to expect, and they were thinking of the bad times, and the good times, and all of the memories they shared as a family, and of the wonderful man, who took on three children as his responsibility, when their parents died. They got to the door, and Daisy knocked on it, and Jesse's voice now frail, said, "Come on in, Children", and they dried their eyes, composed themselves, then they went in, to say their last "goodbye" to their wonderful uncle.

End of: Jesse's Condition: Two:

**_Balladeer: What will Jesse say to his niece, and nephews, as he is lying in his deathbed? Can Simon, and Carter be successful in getting away with murder, and getting the Dukes, and Cooter out of the way, before they leave Hazzard? Stay Tuned for more, it's better than fleas on a dog, y'all! _**


	4. Sad Goodbye: Three:

Sad Goodbyes: Three:

Jesse smiled as his nephews, and niece came in, and said with a weary smile, "Ah, my family, I am so glad to see you", and they stood in the doorway, and he said patting the bed, "Come on, don't be afraid, come sit by me", and the Dukes went to sit by their ailing relative.

Simon, and Carter tried out their new supplies later that evening, and it was a successful test, and Simon said, "I wish there was away to get those Hicks up here, and make sure that they don't leave", and Carter said, "Don't worry, Brother, all we need is a plan, and it's also the question of timing", and Simon smiled, and nodded, and they finished their testing, and went out to dinner.

The Dukes were full of emotion, and tears, and Jesse said, "Don't cry, please, don't, or I will start crying, and we will have a big mess, I am not afraid to die, it's almost my time", he said, as he coughed loudly. The Dukes cried softly, as he said this, and Luke said with confidence to Jesse.

Luke said crying softly as he wiped his tears, "You are not going to die, Uncle Jesse, you aren't, you are going to be fine, and you will survive, cause the Dukes are strong, and never quit".

Bo said in agreement, with Luke, "That's right, we survived everything together as a family, and we will continue to do that", and he looked at his uncle, and he said pleading, **_"Please, Uncle Jesse, please, don't leave us, we still need you, we still need to learn everything that you want to teach us!" _**and he hugged his uncle lightly.

Daisy said sniffling, " Yeah, Uncle Jesse, I mean you are the glue to hold this family together, and I would need you for advice, and other things that would bother me", and she cried, and Luke comforted her, and Bo. She said concluding, "Please, stay with us, and fight, you are tough, and can make a full recovery", and she cried hard now, and her cousins were right there, as they calmed her down.

Jesse said choking it out, "Not this time, My wonderful children, it's almost my time, and I can't stop it, just remember keep the farm, and be good to each other, help each other out, and find happiness, and never give up the Duke Stubborn Trait, and I will always be with you even in spirit, I love you, my kids, you made me the happiest in years", and he smiled through tears, and said, "You made me proud", and he coughed, and choked out, "It's time", and he rolled his eyes back, and closed his eyes, and the monitors went flat lined.

The Dukes yelled, **_"No!"_** and they clung on to each other, and cried their hearts out, and Luke comforted his baby cousins, and Dr. Appleby came rushing in with his staff, and ordered them on the way in, **_"Stay out!"_** and they went to Cooter in the Waiting Room, and he saw the expression on their faces, and shouted, **_"No, oh my god, not Uncle Jesse!" _**and he was filled with emotion, and comforted his best friends on their loss.

Cooter dropped the Dukes off to the farm, and the exhaustion, and crying overtook them, and they went to their bedroom to sleep, cause all the energy they get, they need to save it to plan their beloved Uncle's funeral.

End of: Sad Goodbyes: Three:

_**Balladeer: How would the Dukes cope with the death of their loved one? Is Luke ready to be the head Patriarch of the Duke family? Are they going to go after Simon and Carter? Stayed tuned for another exciting chapter of: Bad Timing in Hazzard, Y'all! **_


	5. The Plan and Payback: Four:

The Plan and Payback: Four:

Everyone in Hazzard County came for Jesse's funeral, and they paid their last respects to him, and they were there for Daisy, Bo, and Luke too, and they all went back to the Duke farm for a celebration in memory of Jesse, cause that's what the old Patriarch would had wanted, not for his family, and friends to be sadden by his death.

Bo decided to go alone to the barn, and Luke had some concern about his younger cousin, and he thought, that if Bo wanted to talk, he would find him, so he left Bo alone, and helped Daisy with the guests, and put stuff away.

Later that night, Bo had another nightmare, and he was moaning like he was in pain, and he was thrashing around, and he was uncomfortable in his sleep position, and he woke up in a drenched sweat, and he screamed out, _**"NO!"** _and that prompted Luke to rush over to Bo, and Daisy come rushing into the Boys' room to find out what's wrong.

Luke wrapped an comfortable arm around Bo, and he hugged him close to him, which made Bo feel a little bit better, and said soothingly, "Come on, Bo, talk to us, and please tell us what is going on with you, we want to help", and he waited for his younger cousin to respond.

Bo took a deep breath, and began to tell them about the nightmare he had 3 nights ago, and he had it again that night, and he was emotional when he told it, and it involved him not being able to save Uncle Jesse from drowning, and he chuckled, and said, "I told you it was dumb", and Daisy said this to him.

"Bo, no it isn't, but to get rid of the fear, we have to get these guys, and get them good, cause if we don't we will always be afraid, and we will sleep better once we know that Uncle Jesse is resting in peace", and Luke nodded in agreement, saying this to him.

"Cousin, you know that Daisy is right, and we won't do Uncle Jesse any good without any sleep, so let's get some sleep, and we will get those cowards", and Bo nodded, and the Dukes all went back to sleep.

The next morning, Cooter came over, and Luke was making some breakfast, and he figured Daisy deserved a rest, and let her sleep in, and Bo was doing some chores, and he went to set up the table, and went outside to call his young cousin in to eat.

"Bo, come in, and eat, before it gets cold", Luke ordered, and then he went back in, and finished up setting the table, and Cooter helped him.

"Cousin, the breakfast smells so good", Bo said coming in, and washed up, and he helped Luke, and the three men sat down and ate, and as they were doing that, Luke talked out a plan, and Daisy woke up dressed, and went to the corner of the entrance to the Kitchen, and listened to them.

"Those city guys are not too smart, cause they think that they can't be found in Hazzard, there is only one place they can hide, River Fall Woods, and I was thinking we hit them with a Special Delivery, and a Zigzag pattern if they do escape" Luke said concluding his plan.

Bo said, "That's perfect, all we need is some supplies, and some quick routes to out smart the dudes"

Cooter said with a smile, "Leave that to me, and Boss, and Rosco will help, they want their stuff back, so they will get the supplies we need, and I can do the routes", and he was serious, and said, "Let's not involved Daisy, cause it's too dangerous, and Jesse would come back from the Grave, and haunted us forever"

Bo, and Luke agreed to that, and Luke said to them not knowing that Daisy is listening to them.

"Yeah, she would be in danger, and I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens, neither would Bo, so let's sneak out without her knowing" and that made Daisy plenty upset.

"_**Luke, and Bo Duke!** _I can't believe you, you were gonna leave me behind, and get those guys yourselves, and I am part of this family too, don't you forget it, I want in on this too, and Jesse was my uncle too, and I would be damned if you keep me away from this, so I am going", and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Bo, Cooter, and Luke knew that meant trouble for them.

Luke said, "You are right, Daisy, I forgot that you can handle yourself well, and me, and Bo taught you everything we know, so you can come, and we are sorry if we made you feel left out, it's just that you are the only family we have left, and we wouldn't know what to do, if something happened to you", and he gave Bo a look.

Bo said, "Yeah, Darling, we are very sorry, and we love you to pieces, and actually you can be very useful", and he winked at Luke, and Cooter over her head, and she laughed knowing what he meant. He gave her a dazzling smile, and said, "Are we forgiven?"

Luke said, "Yeah, Are we?" and he, and Bo gave her a kiss on the cheek, and they knew they hooked her, and Daisy couldn't stay mad forever, not even for a second.

"Yes, you are forgiven for being complete jackasses, and insensitive jerks", and she gave them each a kiss, and the four friends worked out the plan.

End of: The Plan and Payback: Four:

**_Balladeer: Will Boss, and Rosco help? Will the Dukes' plan work, and will they get the crooks, who robbed the citizens of Hazzard County, and murdered Jesse? Will the Dukes, and Cooter make it out alive? This is getting so good, like a Church Social to celebrate Groundhog's Day, Y'all, So stay tuned, Y'all, y' hear, for the next chapter of: Bad Timing in Hazzard_**


	6. Getting Justice: Five:

Getting Justice: Five:

Later that afternoon, Simon and Carter were getting ready for the Dukes, and Simon said confidently, "Let's see those old country boys get out of this", and Carter said in agreement, "Yeah" and they went to get the rest of their supplies ready.

The Dukes, and Cooter were already for the woods, and Daisy said, "You guys, please be careful, I want us to come home together in one piece", as she helps load up the "General Lee", and Bo said with a smile to her to help her feel better.

Bo said, "Don't worry, Darling, we will, and we will sleep a heck a lot better, and don't have any more nightmares", and he handed Luke the fishing line, and Luke chimed in with this.

"Those city slickers wished they never stepped foot in Hazzard County, and this plan will work if we stick together, and follow it to a tee", and he turned to Cooter, "Cooter, Have your Pickup ready in case we need it", and Cooter smiled as he said this.

"You got it, Lucas, and we will filet them, and have them for our supper", and he chuckled, and said, "I'm gone", and he went to get into his truck, and head for the woods ahead of them, and be on standby as part of Luke's plan.

Bo checked their inventory of supplies, and said, "We have everything we need, and the car is all packed up too", and he checked the farmhouse, and made sure that nothing is left behind that they need. "Let's go, we got everything", and they went to meet Cooter at Hazzard County Woods", they hope that he will have some good news for them when they get there.

Carter and Simon were getting ready for the Dukes that day, and Carter said, "The Lake is our strongest point, one them has to be afraid of it", and Simon said agreeing with his brother.

"I like it, and it would keep those troublesome Hicks out of our way", Carter laughed at the thought, and they went to lie out their supplies, and went to hide so the Dukes wouldn't discover them on arrival.

Cooter saw all of this from his position, on top of the mountain, and he ran to his pickup, and he went to warn his best friends of Simon and Carter's plan.

"**_Hey, Y'all, our friends are up to something, I am thinking it's no good, so please if you are out there, hurry it up, and burn rubber, cause we don't have much time"_**, he said on one end of the line, praying that Bo, Luke, or Daisy would pick up.

The Dukes heard their friend's frantic call, and Luke picked the CB, and he pushed the button, and said to Cooter.

"Cooter, this is Luke, hold on to your shirt, we will be there in 2 shakes of a lamb's tail, OK, Good Buddy? Come back?" Cooter was glad to hear his friend's familiar voice come to life on the radio, and he said this over the C.B. line.

"**_Hey there, Luke, that's a big 10-4, I will be ready to go, just give the word, Greasy"_**, and Luke told him "OK", and Cooter put down the radio, and went to return to keeping an eye on Simon and Carter.

The Dukes were on their way picking up some speed, and Luke suddenly smiled, and said to Daisy, "Daisy, How about the plan we did when we almost got caught with those slot machines?" and Daisy smiled, and said to Luke.

"Sugar, you can count on me, don't worry", and they both laughed, and knew that it was true, and he turned to Bo, and said, "Bo, How about a "Special Delivery" for our friends?" and Bo said with a smile to his cousin.

"Cousin, Just pick the spot, and we can do it", and the rest of the ride was made in silence, the Dukes want to make sure that Hazzard County Woods are tight enough, so Simon and Carter can not escape.

Cooter kept watch on the cabin all morning, and he was gonna let up on the crooks when he saw them, he owed Daisy, Luke, and Bo that much, and also Jesse too, and he said to himself, "You messed with the wrong people", and he went to explore the traps that he saw Simon, and Carter put down.

Daisy, and the boys were quiet, and they were thinking about their uncle, and how much they missed him, even though he was gone only after a week.

Cooter found the spot where Simon, and Carter put all of their traps, and he exclaimed to himself, **_"Oh my Lord!"_** and he went to his pickup, and C.B.ed the Dukes, and he frantically said, **_"Guys, You got your ears on, come back? Our friends has some surprises for us if you get our drift, be cautious, OK, Crazy Cooter out!"_** and all of sudden, he was hit in the back of the head by Simon, and Carter, and was dragged back to the cabin.

Luke and his cousins heard the call, and realized that their long time friend is in trouble, and he said to his cousins, "Let's fly, Cooter may not have that much time left", and Daisy, and Bo agreed. The "General Lee" went flying along the dirt road towards Hazzard County Woods.

Cooter was being punished by Simon, and Carter, and he sneered, "You won't get away with this", and he was rewarded with multiple punches, and kicks to his ribs, and Simon told him.

"Shut up, Hick, or you won't make it", and Carter said, "You won't anyways, and when we get your friends here, we are gonna have some fun before we leave", and then they left Cooter alone.

The Dukes made it to Hazzard County Woods, and they got their supplies out, including their bows, and arrows, and Luke looked at his cousins, and said, "Are you ready?" and they nodded, and Luke said, "OK, Let's get these guys, and get Cooter out of there", and they went on with their plan.

Simon was on the outside of the cabin, watching for the Dukes, and Carter was inside doing the same thing, and he said to his older brother on the CB, "Brother, I can't wait until we leave, this place is Weirdville USA", and his brother agreed over the line.

The Dukes saw the booby traps that Cooter warned them about, and Daisy said to her cousins in a warning tone, **_"Be careful, Y'all!"_**, and her male cousins nodded.

Simon came back in, and said to Carter, "They aren't coming", and Carter nodded in agreement, and he said to his brother, "Help me throw the Hick into the river", and Carter smiled, and said, "You got it", and they dragged a struggling Cooter out of the cabin.

The Dukes made it to the side of the cabin, and they immediately ducked when they saw the crooks, and Cooter, and Bo said, "What's your brilliant plan now, Luke?" and the oldest Duke reply was this.

"We follow them, and we take them on their own turf, we give the element of surprise", and the younger cousins agreed, and proceeded to follow the new plan, and where it would lead them.

At the river, Carter, and Simon were setting Cooter up, and they were very neat about it, and he said to Cooter, "Call your friends, I know that they are here, do it", and Cooter obeyed the order, and yelled, **_"Bo, Luke, Daisy!"_** and they waited for a response.

Luke cried out, "Cooter, we are here, hang on, Buddy", and he looked over at his cousins and whispered, "We have to outsmart these dudes, Daisy, I need you to buy me, and Bo some time, and then when we have the crooks, you, and Cooter put the bows and arrows on them, and make sure that they don't escape, you hear?" and Daisy nodded, and he looked over at Bo, and he said to him, "You're ready, Cousin?" and Bo nodded also, and Luke said, "Let's do this, and they went to do what they have to do.

Daisy went to one side, and Bo, and Luke went on the other side, and she said to the crooks, "My life for Cooter's", and Simon, and Carter thought about it, and Simon said, "Sure, come on, Baby", and she went to them, and Cooter yelled **_"No!"_** through his gag, and Daisy gave him a little smile to calm him which it did, and the plan continued to work perfectly.

Luke, and Bo went to the river, and dove in, and went up the other side of the mountain, and he said in a whisper, "Let's get these guys, Cuz", and Bo said, "I am with you", and they sneaked up on them.

Carter saw them, and yelled, **_"Brother, look out!"_** and Simon said, "Throw him into the river, and kill the girl", and Simon went up against Bo, and Luke, Carter threw Cooter into the river, and Daisy shouted, **_"Cooter!"_** and she beaten up Carter a bit, and went after her friend, and Bo, and Luke were doing good, and Carter went to help his brother, and Luke, and Bo got them where they want them, and Daisy got Cooter, and they went to where the "General Lee" was, and they got the bows and arrows ready, and Bo, Luke, and the crooks got to the spot continuing to fight, until Daisy yelled, **_"Freeze it, Boys!"_**, and they did, and Bo, and Luke tied them up, and everyone went back to Hazzard.

End of: Getting Justice: Five:

**Balladeer: Find out what happens to the Dukes after they bring the crooks, and the money back? and what they do to honor their Uncle Jesse? Will Rosco, and Boss help? Find out in the conclusion chapter of: Bad Timing in Hazzard**


	7. Life: Six: Prologue:

Life: Six: Epilogue:

Carter, and Simon stood trial in Hazzard, and Judge Simpson without hesitation gave them the Death Penalty for killing Jesse, and everyone in Hazzard was there, and the Dukes were relieved that justice was done, and their uncle can rest in peace.

Boss gave the Dukes a great amount of the reward money, and everyone in Hazzard were so happy that they got their stuff back, and Daisy said, "Speaking for the Dukes, We would like to start a program in our Uncle Jesse's name, he loved kids, so I thought we can start a Kids' Center, so kids would stay out of trouble", and Bo, and Luke agreed, and Boss asked the citizens what they thought, and they loved the idea, and Boss said exclaiming, **_"To Jesse Duke, a brave, wonderful man, a great citizen, and a great friend!"_**,****and everyone, and including Dukes shouted, **_"To Jesse!"_**, and they clinked their glasses together, and proceed with the party.

Later that night, the Dukes were looking at their old photo albums, and Daisy laughed, and said, "Here's that famous snowball fight we had with Uncle Jesse", and she busted out laughing, as she showed her cousins the picture.

Bo laughed loudly and said, "Yeah, if I remember correctly, Luke snuck around and dumped some snow down his back, and he pretended to be mad, but couldn't keep a straight face, and he threw three in a row, and nailed us both", and he looked over at his older cousin.

Luke smiled, and said, "We had a wonderful time, and I remember Uncle Jesse also made us Hot Cocoa from scratch that day, and it was a wonderful beginning to celebrate Winter, he was always like that, making sure that we were happy", and the younger cousins sadly agreed with him, and they continued to have fun, looking at pictures, and bringing up memories.

The Dukes went to visit their Uncle's grave, and they each talked to him, and told him that they loved him, and missed him, and that they will be by whenever they can, and that he can he rest in peace, and they shed some tears, and went back to the "General Lee", hand in hand, and went back to their farm.

End of: Life: Six: Epilogue:

_**Balladeer: Everything worked out great, the Dukes, and Cooter were heroes, and the crooks were in jail, and Uncle Jesse can rest in peace in Heaven, and not worry from there about his family being in danger, and everything in Hazzard is back to normal since the tragic robbery, and shooting, so y'all come back, you hear?**_


End file.
